Fiery Bulblax
The Fiery Bulblax is an uncommon enemy found in Pikmin 2. Its body parts appear to be melting away from its body's intense heat waves, and more strangely, one of its eyes is smaller than the other. Its fiery aura is caused by the glands and oils on this creature's body that result in a chemical reaction, which causes fire to ignite on its hide. Only Red Pikmin can withstand the blaze of this creature's body. However, if lured to water, the flame will go out, making it a prime target for Blue Pikmin. If it enters water, it will try to go back to where it was it was sleeping, and will sometimes ignore any Pikmin attacking it. It is recommended to use a spray againstthis enemy, because it is more aggressive than other members of its family. Due to the Bulblax's curtain-esque shape, Pikmin may get stuck under its body when they carry it. If that happens, call them and try dismissing them to pick it back up. As well as sharing the name with it, the Fiery Bulblax's melted features make it resemble the Emperor Bulblax, despite being the same size and having the same attack strategy as the smaller members of the the Grub-Dog species. Also, this is one of the few members of the grub-dog family without a dwarf that replicates it. Notes See here. Killing Strategy Obviously, Red Pikmin are desirable due to their resistance of the flames emitted from the Fiery Bulbax's abdomen. Defeat it as if it were a standard Red Bulborb, by peppering its back with reds. Fiery Bulblaxes have high health for a grub-dog and can sometimes attack after shaking Pikmin off. Fiery Bulblaxes can also eat Pikmin much faster than a normal Bulborb can. An Ultra-spicy Spray may be desirable for killing it effectively and without danger. Additionally, simply swarming it with a squad of 50+ red pikmin can kill it within seconds without any casualties, even without sprays, but this is best done quickly, and from the back, while the creature is sleeping. However, sometimes a Fiery Bulblax must be fought with Blue Pikmin, such as the lone one at the Valley of Repose. To kill it here, lure it into the water. The flames on its back will go out, but it will soon realize this, turn around, and head for dry land. During that time its primary urge will be to leave the water and re-ignite, so in this short space of time Pikmin will be safe from attack. Since repeatedly throwing blues at it puts them at high risk of being eaten, simply use an Ultra-bitter Spray and beat it. Note that spraying a Fiery Bulblax that has not been extinguished will still have flames coming out of its back. A more risky way of defeating this creature is to throw many Purple Pikmin at it, and each will deal some damage before bursting into flames. Save them and, while the Fiery Bulblax is still stunned, attack again. This eliminates the need for Blue or Red Pikmin. Glitches If you fight it while in water with blue pikmin, as soon as it gets out of the water, the fire starts again. But the blue pikmin are still latched on to its body without getting burnt. Trivia *It is one of the few grub-dogs to have a unique facial look. *It is the only grub-dog with a direct element. *In the Piklopedia, it does try to eat thrown Pikpik Carrots, but cannot, because its fire burns them before they can reach its mouth. Gallery Image:Normal_13_Pikmin2_GCN_Screen2.jpg‎|Olimar and Louie, next to a Fiery Bulblax in the Perplexing Pool. File:Fiery Bulblax Japan.jpg|A Fiery Bulbax in the Japanese version. File:Fiery Bulblax.jpg|A fiery bulblax Fiery Bulblax.png Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Fire enemies Category:Cavern of Chaos Category:Dream Den Category:Valley of Repose Category:Perplexing Pool Category:Submerged Castle Category:Hole of Heroes